Red Daffodils
by Harrish6
Summary: Jack Spicer died in the war for the Wu, not even twenty-one yet. He died. A bloody and painful one at that. So, why was he waking back up? Jack died, but because of the Wu, he had been sent back to the start. The Wu had somehow sent him back into the past. Waking up fifteen, he only had one wish. To die. It's a good thing that the Wu are not the only magical items fought over.
1. Xin de kaishi

_I own this picture, I made it. It's the full cover of this book. First time I did a background too, even if it's not really a background and more like broken pieces of what had happened._

 _This idea just came to me. I couldn't find any time travel fics for Xiaolin Showdown. or, at least, not the kind I was looking for. I was looking for one of the characters to time travel, but not want to. They end up at the start of the series, and thus it causes ripples as they go about it differently - either because they want to or because they can't even act like how they were when they were younger._

 _So I decided to do with what I did with Error when I couldn't find the stories I wanted to read about him, make what the story I want and hope that others will enjoy it as much as I did making it._

 _Not going to lie, Jack is my favorite character out of the whole show. He had so much potential for character development, but they only used him as comic relief. So, I chose to use him in this._

 _Jack died, older and wiser. Years of having been in the war for the Wu on the Heylin side had aged him in ways that time couldn't have. Just as he gave up on the whole war, tired of the abuse and failure that greeted him every time he fought, he died in a bloody way in the war for one of the Wu. The Wu they were after sent him back in time, in his fifteen-year old body before the whole series starts. The issue with this, is that Jack would have rather stayed dead._

 _There are going to be mature themes in this. Jack is depressed and not all right; Dying can do that to a person, especially when they recall it in clear detail. He is going to have suicidal thoughts, he is going to be very different then he was in the cartoon. This is going to cause ripples and waves as he goes about his way._

 ** _-Start Chapter-_**

 _ **-"JACK!"-**_

It was slow. Waking up that is. Slowly opening his eyes, blankly looking yet seeing nothing.

 _ **-Everything blurred together. Red mixing in with green, blue and yellows coming together. Dots littered everywhere he looked, the black creeping up to overtake him.-**_

Numbly, Jack blinked. His brain taking it's time to come back to him. Or maybe that was shock, for something impossible was happening _inside_ in his chest.

 _ **-Screaming. Voices coming together to make a new kind of horror. Confusion and pain blooming easily. Too easily, yet the body was used to it all. Why was it so shocking that he laughed?-**_

Shaking hands came to a moving chest. Jack blankly looked to the desk that he had been laying on.

 _ **-It was ironic in a way. He always said he didn't have a heart. Maybe that karma decided to take it away from him. To make his lies, ones that he had told for as long as he could remember, true.-**_

Heart. His heart was _beating_.

 _ **-Blood seeping out, overtaking everything. Red, all red. Burning.-**_

His chest was moving from _breathing_.

 _ **-Chest heaving, trying to breath. Vomit mixing in with the tears and blood. Pain, rattling him for every breath he took. It hurt, but even then he laughed.-**_

Another stray thought moved passed his mind, one that made him shoot up.

 _ **-The Wu was right there. Right for the taking, yet he couldn't even move. He had found it first, but that didn't matter in the end. It stopped mattering to him a long time ago. Denial can only last so long after all, and he has ran out of it just in time to die knowing the truth.-**_

 _'I haven't seen this desk since I was sixteen.'_

 _ **-The war for the Wu didn't matter. Smiling and laughing, death was waiting for him. That mattered, for he wanted it.-**_

Without thought, Jack ripped open the trench coat - W _hen was the last time he wore this? It seemed like so many years ago._ \- and felt around his chest. No hole, no blood, no injuries to see, touch or smell. Ripping off his goggles - _He had lost those when he was seventeen in a Showdown._ \- Jack stumbled to where the small bathroom was built in the lab. Stumbling because he couldn't take his eyes off his body. He was so thin, smaller, his limbs so short.

 _ **-Chase should be happy that Jack stopped idolizing him, and was on his way to death. Wuya would be too of course, her annoyance is soon to be gone. The Monks hated him, they would be happy. Omi might feel sadden a bit, but it wouldn't be worth anything... Maybe they all, everyone on all the sides will feel proud... After all...-**_

Slamming into the counter, Jack's eyes shot up. Red eyes, his 'war paint' - _that he stopped putting on when he got to eighteen_ \- smeared on his face from sleep and a very familiar yet so _wrong_ face stared back at him. The heart inside of him - _that one that should have stopped a long time ago. One that is suppose to be_ _ **cold**_ _and_ _ **gone**_. - started to beat faster as the reflection in front of him showed him the impossible.

 ** _-They were the ones to kill him.-_**

The face looking back at him seemed like a picture. One of himself, when he was fifteen. Last he checked, he was twenty years old. Big two-zero. Not... _fifteen_? Jack had no idea what was going on. Last he checked, he _died_! How the hell could he have came back from that? Was it all a delusional coma? A look into his future? Coming back from the dead and into the past is something that only magic or a Shen Gong Wu could-

 ** _-Bones cracking, screams in the air, the smell of burning flesh and blood tainting the fresh air. White smeared with red, a yellow light shinning out as darkness comes to take him. Confusion and numbness from the blood loss overtaking his mind.-_**

 _'Xin de kaishi.'_

 ** _-The floral scent of the flowers surrounded him. Growing duller and duller as his brain slowly - for the first time ever - stopped.-_**

 _'New Beginnings.'_

 ** _-White caught his fading sight. A lone white and red daffodil stood tall among all the other colors. His blood smeared on the white, tainting it just like he touches.-_**

A Shen Gong Wu that was created to look like a Daffodil. Hidden in a field full of flowers. It was said to give the user a new start, a new beginning. But never stated in what way it would give the user a new start. There were rumors that it could only be used once every few years. A powerful Wu wrapped in mystery.

 _ **-Slowly, a yellow glow grew alive. The flower tilted, as if it was a human tilting their head at him. Blearily, he couldn't make sense of it all. The blood lose making his usual fast paced brain slow. All he could think, was finally. Finally, he was going to die and be at peace. Maybe his grandmother was waiting for him. The only true person to love him; How Jack missed that wild old woman.-**_

So, how the hell did the Wu activate when Jack never called out it's name? It might have been by him, but no one had been touching it. Only his blood did, if Jack's foggy yet clear memories were correct. So, why? He's gotten blood on other Wu and none of them activated like that. It needed a touch and the name said aloud... Right? What was going on?!

 ** _-The voices of the others faded off with his sight. Making Jack smile slightly. Finally, he would be free from all the pain and abuse. Finally, the war for the Wu was over for him.-_**

Why did it have to be him?!

 ** _-For a moment, Jack wondered if anyone would truly miss him.-_**

Before Jack even knew what he was doing, he tightly gripped his own face. Tears rushing down, trying to understand why the world could be so cruel to him.

 ** _-Impossible. They will most likely celebrate like his parents will. The freak is gone. No longer there to bug him. He'll be like that annoying dream that they no longer have to think about. Jack, in the end and at the start, was worthless.-_**

Jack Spicer collapsed onto the tiled floor, silently crying.

 ** _-Eyes flutter closed, chest slowly stopping. Heart beating for one more second, then nothing.-_**

It seems that even death didn't want him, that he would always be life's toy. But it's not like he could do anything about this. He couldn't change time, the past...

 ** _-Jack Spicer gave his last breath looking at the Shen Gong Wu that glowed brightly, magic bursting with life and second chances. The magic weaving around Jack and the very Universe itself.-_**

Could he?

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _Here is the prologue!_

 _Jack is very depressed and suicidal, just putting that out there now. So, don't be shocked by his thoughts. Yet, while down, he is very smart still. Hell, he could build something right now to kill off the Monks if he wanted to, but will not. Even when he was a teenager he was smart as hell;_ _ **He built his own robot army with weapons in them**_ _, along with all the other inventions he built to help him win. Jack could make a killing if he went public with his inventions, the government themselves would be crawling over each other to get him to work for them and that's not counting what companies and schools would do to get him to either work or study under them. Hell, he built a fully functional_ _ **time machine**_ _!_

 _Really, I am in awe at what Jack could have been with the right attention and character development. So many possibilities and What If's._

 _Also, this might become a crossover, like a mass crossover. I'm not for sure yet, but I know for sure that there will be cameos of other characters from other shows/cartoons. Having said that, there might be crossover couples because of this. We'll see where I go with it._


	2. Little Differences Can Make Huge Changes

_Not going to lie, I am excited for this. I have decided to make this into a crossover. You'll see when others start coming in._

 _Poor Jack. All he wants to do is die or be left alone and this stuff keeps happening to him._

 _Jack came before the series starts, before the whole war for the Wu starts. I say...about two to four months, or around that much. Not a year or anything like that, but a good chunk of time. It was originally going to be a day with me pushing Jack into it, but I changed my mind after thinking about it. I know it seems like a whole lot of time, but I have to set things up and to show how much things are going to change with Jack being different than his past self. And as I am making this into a crossover - I don't know if it will be a massive one yet, we'll see - I have to have some leeway to make this work and to build up the world around Jack. World building takes time, and I would hate to rush it all. Especially if I do make it a massive crossover._

 _And yes, I am going to use Card captor Sakura. She won't be in it, but other elements from the anime will be in it. Not all of it will be canon of course. I will be also using a lot from "Clear Card" as well. Why? Because it is my story and I wanted to give Jack some magical elements on his side in a realistic way - or as realistic as I can get in this setting - besides other obvious ways._

 ** _-Start Chapter-_**

Jack didn't know how long he sat there on the cold tile, crying. All he knew that the cold tile was painful after staying on it for too long.

Slowly getting up, Jack leaned on the bathroom vanity. Looking at his reflection, the man turned boy numbly went through the motions of washing his face. Only when the makeup and tear marks were off did Jack stop to dry his face.

 _'Wh...What do I do now?'_ Jack asked himself blankly, looking to his reflection. When no answer came to mind, Jack decided it was time to go to bed. Maybe this was all a delusional coma? Maybe he was dreaming all of this?

With that in mind, Jack stumbled out of the small bathroom.

 _"Sir?"_ A robotic voice asked, making Jack's head shoot up and nearly making him trip flat on his face. Blinking, Jack realized that he was looking at Jackbot-25, a old version-No. Not old version any more, the only version of his Jackbots are the ones in front of him.

Shaking off his shock, Jack straightened and look to Jackbot-25. Now was not the time to be trapped in his mind, first he had to figure out just where in his past he was, and if he should be expecting Wuya to come shouting at him soon.

"Jackbot-25, has anything important happened?" Jack slowly asked, tired eyes looking around his chaotic lab.

 _"Your parents have just left on their vacation."_ The robot started to inform his young creator. "They have left a message asking if you wanted anything while they were gone. Other than that, nothing new to report."

 _'Just left on their vacation...'_ Jack closed his eyes for a moment, thinking on it. _'They always were on the move, never staying in the mansion unless it was to host parties. When I was fifteen, the last big vacation they had that year was the one where they sent me that damned puzzle box. When I was sixteen, they never sent me a gift at all, so that must mean I'm before I met Wuya.'_

The last time this happened, Jack had never answered his parent's message on if he wanted anything. They never really paid him any mind, and Jack knew within his heart that they are ashamed of him. He wouldn't be shocked if they laughed over his grave after they give their fake tears for show if - _when_ \- he dies. His parents are never home, never say anything to him usually, and if it was, it was to give him lessons on how to be a better heir or to try and change him.

Although, he had to admit, his Mother did try more than his Father. Those figure skating lessons were nice, even if they were cut short for some reason that his parents refused to tell him. Or did he quit? It was so long ago, he's not for sure he remembers what really happened anymore. All he knows that the older he got, the more colder his parents got...if that was possible.

In any case, here, Jack was present with a choice.

 _'To change the past, or to let time flow as it should be.'_ Jack sighed tiredly. There was no way he wouldn't be able to _not_ change the past, even if he did free Wuya once more. He was different than his younger self; More mature, more hardened, and much more willing to just lay down and _die_. His younger self never gave up, much too stubborn to prove everyone wrong. After years of it not working, and dying for nothing, he knows he can't pretend to be like how he used to be.

Then, there is also the case of him not wanting to be around Wuya anymore. He had no idea if he would even go after the Wu. Right now, all he was is tired. Besides, he didn't need Wuya if he decided to mess with the Wu, it also gave him a out if he never went after them.

It also made sure that if he did go after them, and just let himself... _give up_ , that Wuya wouldn't be there to stop it or see that is what he was aiming for. Jack could see her using that to her advantage if that was the rout he went with.

So, with all that in mind, Jack glanced to a bookshelf in the far corner of the lab, filled with many different comics and books on machines, and made up his mind on the matter.

"Give a response to my parents's message. Tell them I want a book. A one of a kind, interesting book." Jack eventually told Jackbot-25, now looking to said robot. "I don't care how it looks, or what's it about. I just a one of a kind book. One that has no copies and is interesting in some way. That's all I want."

 _'Maybe this way, it'll give me something to do and get my mind off everything.'_ Jack thought to himself as he gave a nod to Jackbot-25, who gave a bow at the order - and then going off to do it. _'If I am truly meant to get the puzzle box, then I'll get it. If I do, I'll deal with it then. But, for now...'_

Taking in a shuddering breath, Jack knew he couldn't stay in the lab for long. Not with his mind a mess like it is. If he tried building anything, or even did some small work on anything, he knew it was most likely to blow up or get him hurt in some way. He just had to get away from it all.

Turning around, Jack headed out of the lab that was the basement. Walking up the stairs, Jack took in everything as he stumbled by - still not used to his shorter limbs. Some differences were easy to spot. A painting that was replaced with another in later years, a vase that was busted up when the monks decided it would be fun to break in his parents's house, and other things that were simply gone.

It didn't take long before he stood in front of his bedroom door. A bedroom that he rarely used, even when he was twenty. He usually slept in his lab or office, or a small bedroom that was built to be connected to the two so that he could get to said lab or office quickly.

Opening the door, Jack sneezed. Blinking the tears away, Jack took in the very dusty room. Seemed he had forgot about his room for a few years at this age.

Quickly taking off his trench coat, Jack went to the closet to find other clothing to wear. He didn't care if none of them fit, he just wanted out of what he was already wearing. The coat reminded him too much of what he had been, and the red Frankenstein shirt made him recall his bloody end.

Sniffing and coughing from the dust - _and making a mental note to get some of the Jackbots to clean the room_ \- Jack opened his walk-in closet to find a bunch of clothing he had never worn before, even when he was older, all of them finely made and expensive.

"Oh, so this is where those clothing went to..." Jack muttered to himself, taking in all the fine clothing. He could recall his parents getting him clothing every year, hoping to get him to stop wearing what they called 'Cheap' clothing. Even a normal white shirt in this closet costs over a hundred dollars, where as the clothing he was wearing now was under twenty all put together - besides the boots, goggles and Jackpack of course. The only reason he never wore the clothing his parents picked out was because he thought they weren't 'dark' enough.

Jack has learned that clothing is clothing, even if some are better than others and everyone has their likes and dislikes. He just hates that his parents were trying to force him to change when he doesn't _want_ to. He hasn't fit in their mold since he was born - _they made that obvious_ -, so why start now? Although, he can see a few outfits that aren't all _that_ bad. And thinking on it, and looking closer to some, he can see that those not bad outfits were most likely from his Grandparents, not his parents.

 _'Oh well, no time to be picky.'_ Jack grabbed a random shirt, underwear and pants, planning to take a nice, long bubble bath while his robots cleaned his room. Then, he was going to go to sleep, hopefully waking up from this nightmare or the grim reaper finally shows his face by that time - either or, he's not complaining.

"Jackbot!" Jack called out as he went back out the door. In no time flat, one of the robots - _Jackbot-14_ \- came floating by.

 _"Yes, sir?"_ Came the robotic response.

"I need you and a few others to clean my room." The red head ordered, gesturing to the room behind him. "I'm going to take a bubble bath, and I would like to sleep in my room tonight."

"Of course, sir."

"Thanks." Jack smiled at his creation before heading to the bathroom.

 **-Two Hours Later-**

It said a lot that it took him over two hours before he got out of the cold, soapy water because of the fact that he was debating with himself the pros and cons of just drowning or electrocuting himself in the bathwater.

Too bad Jack knew he was too much of a coward to take his own life. If he was braver, maybe then everything would be so much simple to end it once and for all.

 _-It's one of the reasons he wasn't going to sleep in the lab anymore. All those sharp objects and easily made explosions made his mind wonder to what he can never do to himself. He didn't love pain, and he was too much of a coward to end it himself. So, what can he do? Just wait for death to come back to him, hopefully taking him this time? Or do it himself, sucking up the fear? Jack has no idea, and that doesn't worry him like it should.-_

Dressed in a red dress shirt and black dress pants, Jack flopped down on his bed. Grimacing at the pictures on the covers and pillow cases, little cartoony monsters, Jack resolved to get new ones later. He'd order new ones online later, for now it was time to try and calm his brain down and plan out what to do.

 _'Okay, so, woke up in my past body most likely because of that flower shaped Shen Gong Wu.'_ Jack looked up at the white ceiling. _'Have no idea how it activated, but, hey, magic. For all I know, I activated it by some rule I don't know about. For all Wuya bragged about her magic, she never bothered to explain how it all worked to me. Deeming me worthless right off the bat I bet.'_

Turning on his side, Jack frowned. _'So, no matter how it happened, it happened. Now what?'_ Shifting, Jack glanced around his room. Hard wood flooring with a few rugs, a desk, chair, bookshelf, balcony, and other various furniture and knickknacks made up the room. Most of the knickknacks were from before he was ten though. He absentmindedly added another thing to his mental list of things to do; Make the room into _his_ room.

 _'I never was good a fighting for the Wu. I broke too many bones to count, lost a lot of blood and tears, and almost - and later did - die for those damn things.'_ Jack's frown grew, brows wrinkling as he thought to himself. _'Even as a adult, I failed. For world domination, I could just pull a Tony Stark and rule the world by the economy. Making the best products, being number one in the field, and having too many lawyers on speed dial just in case. Just like him, only without being a superhero of course.'_ Jack sighed, closing his eyes. _'If only Tony Stark was real and not a comic, it would be fun to talk shop with him. He didn't need magic to get to where he was, at the top. So, why should I need to go after the Wu again? Or...I could go after them and just..._ _ **let**_ _things happen...'_

If he died once from the war on the Shen Gong Wu, he can again. Last time, he actually tried and made it until he was twenty.

So, what would happen if he went into the war and barely tried at all or not trying at all?

There is no easy answer to any of this. There never would be. But, the red headed albino has to make a choice. But does he have to make a choice right now? No, not really. It would just make sure that he has a plan of action ready - or, make sure that there is no plan at all. Yet, when it comes down to it, does it really matter?

Jack was so _tired_. Tired of everything. _Tired of living_.

Looking around, Jack's red eyes landed on a pair of goggles on the nightstand by his bed. Reaching out, Jack's hand stopped inches from touching the goggles. The hand jerked back as if hit. Slowly, Jack put his hands to his chest and curled up into a ball, eyes wide.

 _'What's the point of doing_ _ **anything**_ _? I never amounted to anything. Nothing is going to change. I'ma always going to be_ _ **worthless**_ _. A_ _ **worm**_ _. I'm_ _ **nothing**_ _.'_

With all these thoughts in his mind, Jack curled tighter, eyes closed tightly as he tried to fight off another wave of sobs.

It took four days before he finally passed out from exhaustion.

 **-A Month Later-**

Time moved as slow as a snail when you are not having fun, that much Jack found out in the next week to follow.

The first four days, before he passed out from the lack of sleep and overall exhaustion, crawled slower than a snail. The only reason he even ate was because of his Jackbots, who were programmed to make sure that he ate meals at a certain time. At this age, he often forgot meals while he plotted world domination or worked on his projects, so he made sure that he made some Jackbots to make him food, as well as to give it to him at certain times, that way he ate something and wouldn't die of starvation.

Too bad that all of the food tasted like nothing to him now. He just ate what was in front of him numbly, not paying any mind to what it was or even if it would kill him. (Un)Luckily, his Jackbots would never do that to him.

After waking up from passing out, and feeling a bit more refreshed, Jack decided to do something, anything , to get him mind off what is going on. After being in his young body for so long, the albino had to admit that this wasn't a dream, that he was really back to being fifteen and that there was no way he was going back to being twenty - he'd have to wait another five years for that.

 _-Not to mention the horrors of having to do all those exams to pass school again. The only good thing is that, when he does do all the exams to test out of school - because he sure as hell isn't going through school again -, he'll have all the knowledge needed without worry or studying. The only saving grace in this whole mess, one that made him cry out of joy instead of the usual depression._

 _'I may be trapped back in the past, but I refuse to spend it all by repeating that prison in hell called 'School'!-_

So, to get things off his mind, Jack redecorated his whole room and remolded and upgraded his Jackbots.

First was the bedroom, a room that he had once rarely slept in. If he was forced to live - _Oh, lord, how he just wanted it all to finally end..._ \- in this cold place he had to call 'home', then he was going to remake the room into something that didn't make him hurt to look at.

The bedroom just reminded him too much of how he _used_ to be, not who he was _now_.

The monster bed sheets made him think on how innocent he once was, thinking that he actually could rule the world and that everyone would love him. The small bed frame, white in color, created fresh tears down his face as he laughed, just thinking about how many times he had gotten blood on it when he actually used his room those few times in what was once the future. The blue walls forced him to think on how his parents are never around, how they acted when they were around, and how they wanted a normal child - not a genetic mutation that they have to call their 'son'.

Being in the room was painful, and if he it was a choice between sleeping in the lab or the bedroom - he'd take the bedroom, because he can actually change what is in it and the color.

So, blue walls were painted gray with one wall being painted red. The small bed frame was upgraded to the largest he could buy, colored black. The old monster sheets were replaced with a red, silk, bed set; Covers, sheets, pillow cases, ect. Ordering some rugs to throw down, and a new black desk chair, Jack felt that was good enough. It wasn't too painful now to stare at the walls or think about sleeping in the, now huge, bed.

Jack made sure that his robots cleaned the walls, painted them, and made sure that the wooden floor was polished while he sorted out everything that was going to a random closet for storage, and what was staying in the room.

He also went through his clothes - _getting ride of most_ \- in the bedroom closet and books in the shelves. Most books he didn't need to read, so they went to storage easily, making room for new books to be placed in the bookshelf. He put his old, long, ragged trench coat away, along with the Frankenstein sleeveless shirt, baggy black pants and boots away - ordering new clothes for him to wear. The clothing he used to wear when he was fifteen were too much for him handle. Even if it was a similar color scheme, he just wanted some new clothing.

Ordering the clothing online had been simple, and before he knew it, he was wearing a double breasted black trench coat with a high collar that was button shut, not a popped up collar anymore. The coat wasn't long, only going to his hips, and had pockets on the outside - _one even on his shoulder that was zipped up_ \- and a ton on the inside. Under the coat was a red dress shirt, long sleeved with pockets on it as well. Gone were the baggy pants, and instead were fitting black tactical pants, held up by a simple belt and buckle. For shoes, while still combat boots, they were longer and had golden colored metal platting buckled on the front. He still had leather gloves as well, but the gloves covered his full hand and buckled up on the wrists so that there was less of a chance of them slipping off, they were black leather with a golden colored buckle.

All in all, slightly the same, yet still very much different.

Another change that Jack did was stop slicking his hair back. Now, while still messy, spiky and in some cases, uneven, his sunset red hair gathered more to the front of his face, covering his left eye for the most part. He just couldn't be bothered to summon up the energy to take care of it anymore, or even cut it _all_ off.

He tried cutting it, but in the end just made it uneven and even more messy. So, he just let it lay where it wants to and let that be that.

 _-Jack laughed and laughed, looking in the mirror with strands of red hair on the floor, a pair of scissors in his hand. His clothing were neat, yet his hair was a mess. Maybe his hair showed his soul, like how his eyes did? Ironic, not even now could he be better than what he once was._

 _He was a mess. Nothingworthlessmessywormwhycan'tyoujustdiealready-_

He no longer wore his 'war paint', there was no point in it.

Yet, he couldn't stay idle when all that was done, so he went to work in his lab - _cleaning it up, adding more and updating the Jackbots as to make them better_ \- more like how they were five years ago/later. After coming upon some of his plans for world domination, written and decoyed ones in his computer, Jack made another choice. Locking up his old - or were they new? - plans for world domination in a new created room, a vault, was something that Jack felt he had to do. No one was getting in the vault but him, if he ever felt like it. And no one was getting out, unless Jack felt like letting them out if they somehow got in. He boosted security like it was child play.

There were no more plans to rule the world, Jack didn't want that anymore. But that doesn't mean he won't keep them for safe keeping. Paranoia demands that he keeps them just in case, who was Jack to tell it "No"?

The first month of Jack being alive and fifteen once more crawled by in tears, sobs, screams, please of death and mind numbing work.

The next month started, and one difference based on a choice he chose to make different came to life - and came right to his room.

 _-After all is said and done, Jack will look back on this and think 'Is it karma?'-_

 **-Jack, Lab-**

 _"Sir."_

Jack paused in his calculations, blueprints surrounding him, listing his head to stare at his Jackbot - one made of stronger metals, much more durable for lab work, and one with _arms_. The older Jackbots were too top heavy, too easy to just flip around or destroy for that reason. Arms also made working easier. He also made sure to rename them as well. While not the best, it makes it more easier on him, and as well gives them a place to be in. "Yes, Lab-bot-05?"

Lab-Bot-05 - or LB-05 for short - floated closer. _"Your parents has sent a package for you. HomeBot-08 has put it in your room."_

Homebots, Jackbots that have been turned into homeworkers - cleaning, cooking, and if intruders get past the new security he had put up along with the Protectors - _robots made to protect him and the mansion_ \- they know how to fight, just not as well as others as knowledge on taking care of the mansion take up a lot of memory space. So, them taking a package to his bedroom wasn't shocking.

 _'They shouldn't be in Hong Kong yet...meaning...!'_ Red eyes widened as it hit. Jerking up to stand, Jack swiftly headed out of the lab with a last call to LB-05. "Thank you LB-05!"

"You are welcome, sir."

 _'What could they have gotten me, if not the puzzle box?'_ Jack frowned as he fast walked to his bedroom. _'Where did they even go on their trip? It was more than one country, that much I remember. But_ _ **what**_ _countries?'_

For some reason, the closer he got to his bedroom, the more and more Jack felt like this was going to bite him in the ass. Yet, for all he knew, his parents got him a worthless book on how to be a perfect gentleman or something, nothing dangerous. But, frankly speaking, his parents do not have the best track record with gift giving when it came to him.

It could be a boring book.

But it also could be a slinky or puzzle box that contains a spirit of a dead, Heylin witch that did more than just kill people for shits and giggles.

Sometimes, Jack thought that his parents did it on purpose - that, or didn't care if anything happens to him. So what if the person selling it says it's cursed, maybe it'll be a way to get rid of their son for good?

Shaking off those thoughts, Jack didn't even pause in opening his bedroom door. Walking in, Jack found HomeBot-08 floating by his desk, package on top of the wooden surface.

"HomeBot-08, thank you for bringing in the package." Jack thanked, glancing to the simple wrapped package - shockingly simple, as usually his parents would do their best to make it bigger, better and brighter than simple brown packaging. "Was there a message to come with it?"

 _"No, sir."_ The robot shook it's head in negative. _"Only that they got the gift from Japan."_

"Figures." Jack sighed, rubbing his face. "You can go back to work then."

 _"Yes, sir."_ HomeBot-08 floated out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

With that done, Jack took in a deep breath, suddenly stilling at the feeling in the air when he locked on to the package.

The air around him swirled, growing thick. But before Jack could identify it, it was gone when he was able to blink. Feeling more than a little paranoid, the red head slowly shifted to the desk where the package laid. More than one doubt came to mind as he gently undid the packaging.

All doubts froze when he finally took off the paper on the gift - and not just because it was actually a book, meaning his parents listened to him for once in their lives.

Sitting on his desktop was a pink, white, red and yellow book. One with what looked like a cat with wings and chains on it on the front, stars, crescent moons and a small and huge sun on it. The one huge sun right in front of the cat, the chains looking like it was coming off of it. It also had a lock on it, the lock looking like a wing.

Flipping it over with a nearby ruler - _He wasn't about to touch a unknown book with his bare hands, he isn't stupid. Just look at what the Wu could do with one touch, and this wouldn't be the first time something like this screwed him over. He might want to die, but damn if he was going to be sucked into a book or something. He wanted death, not to be a plaything once more._ -, Jack's eyebrows raised at the sight of what looked like some ritual circle. Turning back to the front, red eyes took in the wording on the front.

"Sakura..." Jack blinked at the Japanese word written in English. Thinking it over, he felt it was safe enough to touch. Besides, he had his leather gloves on. Lifting one to pick up the book, Jack could admit to himself that the title of the book was cute. Still didn't show him why his parents got it for him though. "Cherry blossom? Because it's pink?"

 _'I thought that they would be against sending me something like-!'_ Just as his hand touched it, the lock snapped open. Like had never been locked before.

Now, Jack could admit that while he was smart, he wasn't the brightest lightbulb when it came to his own safety. Staying in a war where everyone hated him - _or at least, didn't like him_ \- until it killed him said a lot. Especially when he had plans to quit the damn war that very day, yet still went anyway.

So, after seeing a book open all by itself - _and feeling something off about it_ \- Jack knew that something was off, yet found that he truly didn't care. What was the point about worrying about it? Obviously, there was something up with this pink, innocent - _beside the circle on the back, but even then it looks adorable_ \- book from Japan, or so says his parents.

 _'I've done stupider things than opening a mysterious, pink book that has a ritual circle or something like that on the back from another country that opened by itself...Not to self, don't say that aloud. Ever.'_ Jack sighed, wanting to just give up on everything already. Yet, his curiosity has gotten him killed once, maybe this time it'll kill him quicker?

With that hopeful wish in mind, Jack flicked the book open quickly, flinching back as if waiting for something to jump out. When nothing happened, Jack took a closer look at the inside, only to blink in surprise.

It wasn't an novel or even a picture book. It was a hollow book. Hands twitching, Jack looked to the left side, it had writing on it, words he could not understand and have never saw before. On the right side was the hole. Shifting closer, Jack peeked inside the thin, rectangular hole.

What looked to be a pink card was inside. It had the same circle on it, and Jack had no idea how many cards where inside the hole - only knowing that it could not be all of them and only a few were in there. It didn't even fill up half of the hollowed out space in the book, barely even a inch if that.

Deciding 'Fuck it', the albino reached in and gentle lifted the top card out of the book. Looking under the first card, Jack saw that there was another card under it. Who knows how many were in it, but Jack knew it couldn't be many.

Now, Jack turned his attention to the card. It was long and rectangular, the back like the back of the book, with the circle and star on it. Flipping it over, Jack blinked at the pink picture.

It was of a mermaid. Her eyes were closed, and she had a very small smile on her face. There were a few bubbles surrounding her, and either her hair was very curly or it too was made out of soap or some kind of bubbles. The only thing no pink on her was a circle, jewel/orb hanging off her collar - it being a blue color.

The picture was lined with a dark pink - the mermaid being in shades of pinks as well. The whole card was, with a few yellow details added on. On the right side, in the middle of the card, was a yellow crescent moon. On the left was half a sun, the sun being cut off by the border of the card. At the bottom, right above the English name and on the picture, was a yellow star. At the top looked like the five bottom ends of a six pointed star, it being yellow, with a symbol/written character in it, in another language. At the very bottom of the card was the name of the card, written in what looked like a pink ribbon.

"Bubbles..." Jack muttered out, eyes narrowing in thought only for them to widen within a second - thoughts screeching to a halt as his body froze.

The card suddenly started to glow brightly, something bright grew under him. The air around him grew heavy, yet light at the same time. With a pounding heart, Jack realized that this was different than the Shen Gong Wu - yet, at the same time, just as if not more dangerous. Screwing his eyes shut, Jack prayed that this wasn't going to hurt-!

 _*Pop~*_

Slowly opening his eyes, Jack wrinkled his nose as something wet popped on it. Blinking, Jack did a triple take at what he was seeing.

Red bubbles were floating around his room. All different sizes, but most small. They lazily floated around him, gently moving about. Taking in a sharp breath, Jack glanced down to see the circle that was on the back of book and card was under him, moving around clockwise and glowing a bright yellow. At least it wasn't as bright as before. Eyes moving up, Jack found the card still in his hands, glowing a rainbow of colors. Not too colorful, but more than a little enchanting to look at.

And then, because everything just couldn't get better for Jack, the book itself started to glow a bright yellow - another circle coming to life under it on the table. Dropping the card, the bubbles went away like they were never there, the circle under him going away, but as he backed away from the table, Jack found that the book only glowed brighter once he dropped the card.

Deadpanned, Jack blankly took in the scene in front of him and what has happened to him do far.

Weird, suspiciously adorable item from another country.

Has a weird feeling to it, something unlike yet similar to things Jack has felt before.

A circle on the back that looks a lot like a ritual circle of some kind on the back.

Glowing items with mysterious abilities.

A heavy feeling and taste in the air.

Taking this, and much more, in, Jack realized just what was going on.

 _'I didn't ask for the puzzle box, yet I still get something magical?! What in the actual fuck is this!?'_ Jack's eye twitched when something started to form from the book. He watched numbly as something small started to come out of the book and into the air.

"Fuck me gently with a chainsaw."

 ** _-Chapter End-_**

 _It has started! And Jack is so done with everything, not just living and being stuck in the past to relive everything._

 _Jack is_ _ **not**_ _alright, no matter how he acts or even thinks. His emotions are jumbled. One moment, he could be acting fine and dandy, the next he could be mentally falling into a black hole or crying in a corner. So, just because he might be fine in some moments, doesn't mean he truly is. He is going to be all over the place, and some times it is going to be randomly. In reality, this does happen. Emotions do not have rhyme or reason, they can be anyway or you could feel anything at anytime with no reason at all. Jack does have reasons for his emotions being all over the place though - as well as his thoughts, it's because of the life he lived and because he died in a painful way before going back into the past._

 _One moment, he could be fine and it could seem like dying didn't even effect him although that is not the case. Another moment, he could be considering if he should just jump off that bridge or let someone just kill him already. It might seem like he is bipolar at times, but he isn't. It's just him fighting himself and along with a ton of internal issues._

 _At times, his mind and emotions might fight each other - as he is smart to understand what is going on and to know he shouldn't feel something to someone because they are not the same person, but his emotions might deem it something else or get in the way._

 _This is the case of him being mentally older as well, but that doesn't matter as Jack has always been smarter than anyone his age - it's more along the case of him being_ _ **emotionally older**_ _. He matured in a lot of ways growing up because of the War for the Wu, but that also left a lot of mental and emotional scars as well. Physical ones too, but those left as he time traveled into his past body._

 _In the cartoon, he acted a lot like a kid - which is natural, as he was a kid, a teenager, no matter how much of a genius he was he was a teenager still. Here, he is technically a teenager once more, but not really. He isn't a sixteen or seventeen year old going back to being fifteen, he's a twenty year old - one that has been fighting for five years, as well as taking on a lot of abuse and bullying from others. This plays a part._

 _Jack may never be alright, and that is fine. He has been through a lot, and this will show in many different ways as more time goes on. Worse once some familiar and unfamiliar faces come along. Familiar faces doing the most damage to Jack obviously. But, he may get better - not all the way alright - and healthier as time goes on. Only time will tell._

 _For Jack's parents, I don't think they are the best. There is no way a healthy teenage boy wants to actively take over the world - and actually_ _ **actively**_ _try to do it. Wanting it and wishing it are two things, actually going out of your way to do it is another. - unless there are reasons for it. One reason can be neglectful parents - at the least. So, I made sure to show it. But, here in the past is different than when Jack was older - at times, he might think the person is like how they were before he got sent back, when in fact they are not like that at all. There is also the case of the butterfly effect, as characters are going to treat Jack differently because he is different than canon!Jack._

 _Here is the new clothing Jack is wearing;_

5ddfa5d95ddb0be642a35812074ecf

 _In the story, he has a ton of pockets on the inside of it._

temp2.0x0

 _I just made the sleeves longer on the dress shirt, not rolled up like in the picture._

41yTg2iKqOL._SY395_QL70_

 _Instead of the metal being silver in color, it is colored golden in the story._

fioretto-men-spring-autumn-war

 _Here are the gloves, only the ones in the story are pitch black with golden buckles._

tmp-600x600

 _Jack wears a lot of pockets, it's not hard to see. But, he holds some surprising things in them. After everything that has happened, he often tries to be ready for anything, even if he wants to die again. Like stated before, emotional verses his mental state. His mind says "Be ready for anything!", while his heart/emotions is saying "Just give up already!"._

 _By the way, I do not own any of the images here unless stated, they belong to their respectful owners. I just wanted everyone to have a visual of what he is wearing from now on, unless stated otherwise._

 _Not a lot of dialogue in this, but I had to set some things up. Next chapter will have more talking._


	3. Escaping One War, And Into Another

_I will not just be using things from Cardcaptor, but from all of CLAMP - the ones - they are a group of female manga artists - who made 'Cardcaptor Sakura', as well as many other anime/manga. Like, I will be using some things from 'Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle'. Information and facts in the CLAMP Multiverse about magic - their kind of magic - and other things like that. i don't know if I will be using more characters from the Multiverse, but we'll see._

 _Since I am mixing Multiverses/Fandoms, I will be using a lot of headcanons to try and make sense of everything - like types of magic and whatnot. Please know that none of this - or at least, not too much of it - is canon. This is a fanfic made because I wanted to write it. Simple as that._

 _Having said that, the timeline for CCS is different in this story - that way I can fit it in with the story and make sense of it in a way. Have a lot of explanations to do, so things are not canon and might be fudged up a bit - a lot - to make it work._

 _If you want canon, go watch the actual cartoons and anime, please and thank you._

 _Having said all that, I hope that you all enjoy this as much as I did making it! I have had this idea in my head for a while now, so this is exciting for me to write! I know I don't want to post this story until I have a good amount of chapters done, or at least, a lot of words in it, so I know that those reading this are a ways off from when I am writing this - or at least, a month or something away. I have had this idea for a while, and I blame my love of cartoons and anime/manga alike - as well as being trash._

 _But, if I wasn't trash, then I wouldn't be writing anything - sad thing to think about, isn't it? Or, it is for me at least._

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

"Fuck me gently with a chainsaw." Jack softly, near silently, said to himself. If his face wasn't already pure white, he would have paled at the sight of something coming out of the book - and said book having some sort of magical circle under it.

 _'Magic.'_ Dread cooled whatever temper may have blazed within him, his blank red eyes taking in the sight before him, his face glowing from the yellow light shinning out of the book and circle under it. _'Why is it always me?'_

Finally, whatever was coming out was finally out.

What looked like a small yellow lion plushy or stuffed animal floated above the book. It had a ball of white fur at the end of it's tail, and white wings on it's back. Still, the innocent appearance did not matter in the long run. The most enchanting of things, the most beautiful and innocent looking items and people are the ones you need to watch out for, the ones that are most likely to kill you or screw you up badly - that much Jack knew from experience.

He was just waiting for shit to hit the fan. All he needed to do was press one button hidden on his person to call his Protectors and up security. It might not do anything, but damn if he isn't going to be someone else's plaything.

The new person/toy/whatever the hell it was blinked, showing small black eyes. Those black eyes met his red ones and then-!

"Hey, hello, hi!" The plush like animal called out with a large grin, making Jack flinch back in surprise. "Thanks for getting me out of that stuffy book, I've been in there for ages!"

"Your...welcome." Jack said, cautiously and slowly. His red eyes never leaving the other. Now, how to ask 'Are you some type of evil spirit planning on word conquest?' without adding some suspicion on himself? Because, let's face it here, he doesn't have the best track record when it comes to living - _or dead_ \- things coming out of items they shouldn't be.

"Oh!" The thing gasped once it caught sight of the card Jack had sued before, flying down to pick up the fallen card. "You must have some magic in you to be able to open the book and use one of the card."

Jack couldn't help but snort at that. _Him_? With magical abilities? Jack Spicer, the one who was always rejected by Heylin and Xiaolin sides alike for his lack of magical talent, seeing him as weak for not being able to do what they could and instead relied on his brains and machines, having _magic_? This thing was trying to pull a fast one on him it seems. Well, he wasn't going to play this game, or at least, not by any rules he isn't.

"Just who and what are you?" Jack glared down at the thing, eyes trailing it as it floated up with the card.

Suddenly, the thing lost it's large grin, face going serious - and making Jack tense, waiting to see what the other will do.

"I'm Keroberos, the guardian of the Sakura Book. You can call me 'Kero'!" Keroberos stated this factually with a unknown undertone. "And you are the one I have been waiting for."

 **-Kero, Before Waking Up-**

 _-"Kero-Chan, this is the only way."-_

Keroberos - _Kero, for short_ \- could remember his last Mistress's face clearly. Her kind green eyes, soft and happy smile, soft short, shoulder length light brown hair framing her face, and the way she was clumsy yet forever optimistic. After his first Master - _Clow Reed_ \- sealed him into the book and died, he couldn't have asked for a better Mistress.

Kinomoto Sakura - _or, Sakura Kinomoto_ \- was something else, and he loved as much as he could. She was precious to him, and he had wanted to protect her from anything and everything as her guardian.

That's the reason why it hurt so much even if he understood why she did what she did.

 _-"They''re coming, Kero-Chan! They'll-they'll_ _ **kill**_ _you all!"-_

Sakura had been having prophetic dreams once more, about some hidden magical clan that would take the book and cards, killing her and her friends. Kero could recall waking up to her screaming more than once when the dreams started. Yet, even as every scramled for a way to prevent that one future, her dreams never changed.

Kero was forced to watch that light in her eyes die out, slowly but surely. Her smile fake and weak as every plan did nothing to what was to come. The guardian of the book thought that he would never see Sakura smile as brightly as she had once before this dreams started to torture her.

It wasn't until something, out of their control, changed the course somehow in someway, that Kero saw her smile. A true one, brighter than any before.

 _-"It's different now. Someone or something has cut the strings and made a new path for the future."-_

Happy was an understatement with how every felt, relief coming soon after. Suspicious as well, but they were not above using whatever opening they could to save everyone.

Kero still wishes that there had been another way.

Sakura had looked so happy, yet saddened. It wasn't until she started talking about what she dreamed, what she saw, and what they would have to do that the arguments started back up once more. Sakura wouldn't hear any word against it though, her mind was made up.

For some reason though, Kero had a feeling that this was more than it being the only way this would work. That there was something Sakura wasn't telling them - that there was something more to all these dreams about the boy and about who cut the strings on the most likely future, changing into a whole new one unlike any before.

 _-"The butterfly is flapping in a new path, the hurricane is coming. There is a lot to do to prepare for a storm this size, but we can do it!"-_

A new type of storm was coming, and Sakura had came up with a plan to make sure that her dream, the one where everyone lived, would come true.

Just sealing the cards in the book wouldn't work - the Clan, whoever they are, would find a way to unlock it eventually. And even if they didn't, the book and cards would be forever lost while in the Clan's hold. So, after some thinking, Sakura came up with a plan. One that came to her when she had been watching some old videos of her capturing cards.

One that would, to Kero's and everyone's horror, mean _scattering_ most of the cards once more. Just as Sakura accidentally did the first time when she first found the book - back when it was still the Clow Book.

That was the last time Kero was able to call her 'Stupid', but he can remember her smiling and laughing at the insult he threw her way.

 _-"They'll get the cards if I don't do this, Kero-Chan. I'm not changing my mind, so don't ask me to, please."-_

It was a simple plan, one that would need to happen just at the right moment to make sure no one got hurt.

The plan was to use the Windy Card to scatter the cards to all points of the world, randomly at that. That way, the Clan would find it hard to look for them. Then, with the Windy Card, Sakura would use the Sleep Card, putting the cards themselves into a 'sleep mode' until the time comes - until the new Cardcaptor takes the staff and is named, ready to go off collecting the cards once more. Once the staff is passed, Sakura's spell and command will be broken, making sure that the cards will slowly wake up, wherever they are.

With the cards 'asleep', it would be impossible to take them down through magical means. Nearly impossible to find them on normal means, as the Windy Card would scatter them somewhere safe and hidden from all.

But, before all that, Sakura picked out a few cards to keep in the sealed book. She laughed and said "I would have loved to have more than one card when I was starting out!" when asked about it. It was a gamble to keep even one card in the book, as the book could be found after hiding it - but Sakura had a secret plan for the book, one she refused to tell to anyone.

It was a simple plan, but one that could work as long as it was timed right.

That time would be when the Clan surrounds Sakura, and in plain view, she would do the task and let the Clan know that there was no chance of them getting the cards or the book.

 _-"My magic will be sealed, but at least you all will be safe. We all will live fine, but my magic might as well be gone forever. It's...It'll be fine, I promise! We just have to do what we have to."-_

Actions have consequences. While a the plan would work as long as everything was done right, there would be consequences.

The Clan would have revenge for Sakura doing this to them. Killing her would have no effect, and trying to kill everyone would just be asking for trouble when they should be searching for the cards. They wanted the cards and book more than they wanted them dead.

Sakura saw what would happen, and told Kero what would happen before she sealed the book back up - with him in it to guard over it once more.

Her magic would be sealed within her. The Clan would chain her magic up inside of her forever for tricking them. Even if she did find any cards or the book once more, she would not be able to open it or use them, because her magic would be trapped in her body with no way to access it.

She didn't say how they would do this, or when, but Kero knew it would hurt. not just physically, but emotionally. Because, even if they could meet once more, it wouldn't be the same. Loosing his happy face, he had cried with his Mistress - because he knew it would be the end for their chapter soon.

Dread was in his heart when he thought about that, because he had a feeling that when he gets out, Sakura will no longer be in this world. Her story having ended before he could wake up once more and see her.

Kero could only hope that her story had the happiest ending there was.

 _-"I saw him in my dreams you know. He looked very strong!...But also so sad. I wanted to cheer him up, give him a hug and tell him "Everything will be fine!"...but I couldn't. You'll help him, right Kero-Chan? I never wanted to put this burden on anyone else, especially someone so sad, so you have to make sure to be nice to him - or no sweets for a week!"-_

Clumsy, stubborn, dense and more than a little naive - gullible to a fault. Sakura had many faults.

But, she was also loving, willing to do anything for her family and friends and go any length for them.

Kero doesn't know how this mysterious teen was able to be counted in the same category as Sakura's most important people, but he did somehow. When asked about the teen she saw, she only said kind, yet in depth, things about the one she saw. With a gentle smile, fond eyes, it wasn't hard that the one, this boy, had captured a piece of her heart just like all her friends have done.

More than once, Kero wondered on just what did Sakura see in her dream of the unknown male teen.

 _'Just what did you do or say to get such a look from a stranger? Even one as kind as Sakura?'_

 _-"He looked so tired, but when he smiled, it was as if there was nothing else that mattered. That one smile I saw in my dream, small and tired as it was, felt like everything had been worth it. His eyes were like blood, yet had a fire in them that looked nearly smothered out. No tears, even when I could feel him wanting to cry. He stood tall, but it was if there was a great weight on him. Kero-Chan, while older than how old I was when I first started, I don't think he had the same happy life I did. Be gentle and cheer him up for me, won't you? I'd love to see him smile with a blazing fire in his eyes, even if it is only one more time."-_

It was only when he woke up after so many years passed - _was it fifty or seventy?_ \- that Kero could sort of understand what his Mistress was talking about.

Waking up was slow, but once his eyes were opened, Kero was greeted with the sight of a teen cautiously backing away from him.

The teen was as white as snow, with shadowed red eyes that reminded Kero of blood. Uneven sunset red hair - _short in the back, gathered in the front with the bangs cut uneven once more and covering his left eye for the most part. It was spiky and messy, as if someone attacked his hair with a pair of knives_ \- on top of his head and wearing dark colors with a bit of gold thrown in.

It wasn't the colors of the teen that made him almost understand what Sakura was talking about though.

It was the other's deadpanned face, the way his eyes were shadowed and the way he carried himself. Tall and straight, but looking like if one more ounce of weight is added, he'll finally break.

A normal teen should not stand that way. A normal boy's eyes should not tell unknown horrors.

Kero knew why Sakura cared so much now, how the boy had taken a part of her heart and affection for his own, even though he had never met her.

Sakura always cared too much, always had such a bleeding heart for those hurt and broken. And if there was one thing Kero could tell about the boy, it was that he was beyond hurt.

The magic surrounding and coming off - _it was_ _ **screaming**_ \- the other told him that much.

 **-Present-**

"We'll that isn't creepy or anything." Jack deadpanned, making sure to shuffle further away from Kero. "Listen, I don't have time for stalkers or-"

"I don't mean it like _that_!" Kero huffed, feeling annoyed.

"-anything like that." Jack went on without pausing, face set in a deep frown as he looked the small animal thing that is called 'Kero' up and down. "So, why don't you just tell me what you want, and we can go from there. Because I have a feeling that you won't just leave."

"Well, at least you got that right." The yellow creature laughed uproariously, making Jack sweatdrop.

Once his laughing calmed, Kero looked to the human teen with a serious face. "You, the only one who has been able to open the book in over fifty years, have been chosen to be the new Cardcaptor."

"...You say that, but I don't know what that means." Jack eventually said, cursing at himself. _'Magic, it's always fucking magic!'_ How the teen just wanted to curle up in a ball and cry. _'Don't get the puzzle box, try to change what is going on, it'll be fine. Instead I got a magical book with some magical cards inside, with a fucking furry coming out saying that I have been 'chosen' because of those damned changes. What the hell is my life?!'_

Taking in a deep breath, Jack tried to starve off his eventual breakdown - it wasn't working on the inside, but from the outside, it was hard to tell. Small victories.

Kero sighed, realizing this is going to take a while to convince the other to become a Cardcaptor. "How about a deal?" Kero watched as the other tensed up, as if expecting a fight. "You tell me your name, and I tell you everything you need to know."

 _'Names have power.'_ Jack blinked, hesitating before answering. "Jack Spicer."

"Well, Jack, you have opened the Sakura Book, once known as the Clow Book." Kero floated up so that he was closer to Jack's face, the Bubbles card in his hands. "And only someone with an immense amount of magical power can do that. That lock on it is not just for looks, you know."

"I really don't." Jack denied, shaking his head in negative. "Magic isn't a talent I got, you got the wrong guy."

"Talent has nothing to do with it." Kero flew back to the book, softly putting the Bubbles Card back within it. "Talent just means you are _good_ at something, not that you have the _potential_ to do something. You have magic, I can feel it."

Sighing, Jack walked forward to the desk. Pulling out the desk chair, Jack sat on it. He had a feeling this was going to take a while.

"Okay, before this goes on, I have one important question that I need answered." Jack paused to make sure that Kero was listening to him. Once seeing that, Jack went on in a grim voice. "Is this anything like the Shen Gong Wu?"

"The Shen Gong Wu?!" Kero's eyes grew wide at this. "I didn't know that those items were known. But, no, that's Xiaolin and Heylin magic. The Cards are a mixture of magics, but none of them are Xiaolin and Heylin magic. Different types and categories of magic. Xiaolin and Heylin magic come from Chi, and you must have an affinity for it - it can't be taught unless there is. Sure, the affinity could be small, small to where you can't do anything huge like summon fire or something like that, but it must be there to learn it and _use_ it. While you must have enough magic to unlock the book and use the cards, you don't _need_ a affinity for a certain type of magic or element. Just enough magical power. It makes things easier to have one, but not needed. It can though, effect how easy some cards are to use."

Kero shrugs softly. "Chi comes from the inside of a person and their life force, magic can come from _anywhere_. Your body can be a conductor or the battery to power up magic, it just depends on the type magic and the way you are using it. Every country has a different culture and way to practice their magic. What matters here is _where_ you draw your magic from. Like, the Shadows, the Sun, the Moon, or the Stars. Your heritage can play a big part too. That can effect quite a few things in the long run, but while it can make things harder, it's not impossible to use the Cards no matter where you get your magic from."

Here, Kero gestures to the book. "Besides, the Shen Gong Wu are not sentient or made up of pure magic like the Cards are. Sure, you might get a Wu that can come alive once used, but if not in use, it is a normal item with the potential to be used normally. Inside the cards are spirits you could say, magical spells that have gained sentience to various degrees. They can do things on their own, unlike with the Wu - which you have to activate by saying the name and letting it suck up some of your magic to use."

 _'Suck...up some of my magic.'_ Jack blinked at this new information. It made sense now when Kero said he had magic, and it also made sense on how he could actually use the Wu. The Wu are magical items, so it would be realistic for magic to be needed to use it. What he didn't get was how he had magic. No one had ever said or mentioned to Jack that he had any type - _and apparently, there are types of magic._ \- of magic. Maybe because his is a different type compared to their own? Or maybe because they never wanted him to be able to use any type of magic?

Kero did say that countries play a part in it, meaning one's heritage can as well. Jack, having a Greek-American heritage, could very well just have a different type that they didn't notice. Small, to where they just didn't bother saying anything. Yet, here was Kero saying he must have more than a small amount of magical powers, for he unlocked the book on his desk. Maybe he doesn't have talent in magic, but he does apparently have enough - _more than enough_ \- potential to learn and use magic.

He just doesn't know what type of magic it is, or where it comes from. And that alone makes Jack iffy on this whole thing.

"The Wu are not widely known about." Jack stated, eyes staring at the Sakura Book in deep thought. "In fact, I didn't know there were other magical items _but_ the Shen Gong Wu."

Kero flinched back in shock at this, looking to Jack with wide eyes. "Of course there are!" The yellow guardian puffed out his chest. "Maybe not as good as the Cards of course, but there are other magical items all over the world! And that's not even counting the schools or spells."

"And what exactly is this book and cards." Jack's eyes locked onto Kero, making Kero twitch at the sight of those shadowed red eyes. "If they are not Wu, what are they?"

"The Sakura Book once used to be called the 'Clow Book'." Kero started to explain, looking down at the book fondly and sadly. "A powerful - the most powerful! - magician, a sorcerer. He created the cards with a blend of both Eastern and Western magic. He also created me, his best piece of work yet!" Kero winked with a cocky smirk. "But the cards grew too powerful and unruly. So, Clow made a book with a seal on it, to keep them contained and in control. Clow, later foreseeing his death, sealed the book up with me as it's guardian. Later, a nine year old girl named Sakura found the book...and scattering the cards by accidentally using one of the cards."

Jack tilted his head in thought, his mind wiring with this new information. "I'm guessing she had to go looking for them then, right?"

"Yes." Kero nodded with a small smile. "She became the new Cardcaptor. After a long journey, she eventually won and got all the cards, her magic changing the Clow Book into the Sakura Book - becoming the new Master and Mistress of the book and cards, as well as me. In later years, she still had many trials and adventures, but she conquered them all with a smile."

Leaning back, Jack had a feeling that this wasn't all, but knew to keep his mouth shut. Instead, he kept the conversation going. "Then, why are you here?" Jack glanced down to the book. "Shouldn't you be with her instead?"

Taking in a shuddering breath, Kero could still see Sakura in his mind, smiling at him. "I want to be, but I can't. Sakura...Sakura _knew_ that the cards would be scattered once more, with her not being able to protect them any longer. She knew it, because she _planed_ it. Another magical Clan were after the cards, so she scattered them once more. But, because of this, her magic got sealed by that Clan. But, before that could happen, she sealed me, the book and scattered the cards once more, hiding the book away so that no one could find it until the time was right." Kero sadly sighed, looking down. "Sakura had dreams. A few having _you_ in it. I don't know what she saw, or what happened in them, but all I know is that she knew that you would open the book once more."

Shifting in his seat, Jack didn't know what to feel.

"Over fifty years have passed, maybe seventy for all I know, since I have fallen asleep in the book." Kero looked up to Jack, a fire in his small black eyes. "You are the first one to open the book in all those years. That means you are the new _Cardcaptor_. The next to captor all the cards and keep them safe."

"Look," Jack sighed, rubbing his face. "I'm sorry for your loss. Even if she is still alive, that has got to hurt leaving her like that. But, you have the wrong person for this job." Jack gestured to all of himself, face grimly amused. "I'm...I'm not great at magical things. Why don't I help you find someone better? That much I can do-"

"No! The one who opens the book and breaks the seal is the only one who can do this!" Kero interrupted hotly. But, understanding was swimming in Kero's mind. He could see that the teen honestly thought he would be bad at it, but was still willing to help in a way - just not in the way Kero wanted or needed. "You might not be great at it now, but you can learn!"

 _'And fail at it all.'_ Jack mentally pointed out to himself.

This whole situation was deep, deeper than anything he has ever been in. Jack was pretty much just thrown into the world of the Shen Gong Wu, not really understanding the battle or war for them all at the start. Later on, it got more personal only for him to want out - killing him at the end, and a Wu throwing him back. But, this situation?

This wasn't accidental from what Jack is understanding here. Apparently, this 'Sakura', had seen him in some type of future vision/dream, and decided he would be their best bet for these magical cards, created by one of the most powerful magicians/sorcerers of all time. This never happened in his last life, Jack is pretty sure that he would remember this.

But, that just means that the Wu that sent him back did something more than just send him back. It left ripples in the time stream, caused one hell of a butterfly effect by sending him back. Maybe, in his original years of being fifteen, he wasn't the best bet because of how he was normally; a smart brat with little maturity. But now? He was different. And maybe that had caused ripples in time, in the future. Because of this, Jack could see how those who could see the future being confused at the sudden changes in the most likely future. There is no one set future, but there is one that is the most likely to happen.

Jack just caused a bigger change than he thought he did, one that he doesn't think will end well for him.

"I...I don't think this is-" Jack tried to come up with a way to make this just all go away. He knows he wouldn't be good at this, he failed in the war for the Wu after all. What would changing the item he is fighting for do? Nothing. He's just a good for nothing that can't do anything right when it comes to the magical world. "-a good idea." Jack eventually settled on saying.

It would never be a good idea. Jack knew it, but others didn't. Because he could remember it _all_.

"Things might be tough, but nothing we can't win over." Kero insisted, a pleading look on his face. "What's the worst that can happen?"

 _'I could die-'_ Red eyes widened. Freezing, Jack's heart stopped at this thought.

In the war for the Shen Gong Wu, he died - and was brought back, but that wasn't the point right now. What was, was the fact that in one war for magical items, he died a horribly death. He wasn't stupid, Jack knew that others would be after the Sakura Cards, maybe even that mysterious Clan too - if they didn't die because of vengeance, but it sounds like Sakura wasn't the type to do that.

Jack had been thinking hard on if he should join the war for the Shen Gong Wu once more. But, he just didn't want to deal with the others once more...but it could be so easy to just _let things happen_. He had almost died plenty of times in those Showdowns when he was trying, so what would happen if he didn't try? In between a rock and a hard place, Jack didn't know what to do with himself.

But, here, he has a opportunity. A way to where he doesn't have to deal with the Wu, and find a way to have a possibility of it all ending. One where he doesn't have to interact with those Monks, Chase, Wuya or any other in that damned war.

 _'But, am I willing to give it my all?'_ Jack knew that if he did this, he would have to honestly try to get the cards, not die off right at the bat. He'd have to actively try to _live_. Something he didn't want to do.

 _'I'm more likely to die close to the end, just like the war for the Wu. So, it shouldn't matter in the long run.'_ Jack had to bit his lip to stop the smirk that wanted to come up. He has made his choice.

Jack has found his method to his _death_. All he has to do now is wait for it, and it will come to him once more. War for magical items, doesn't matter what those items are, are dangerous - and more than likely to kill him. He just has to wait for that moment, just as that final Showdown.

Mind made up, Jack lifted his head and looked straight at Kero with hard eyes.

"I'll do it."

He has picked his destiny. He can only hope that the road he has picked will end in what he wants.

Kero grinned, opening his arms as his body shook from his delighted laughter. "Really?! This is awesome!" Then, he turned deadly serious. "Just one more thing."

Jack straightened in his chair at the tone. "Yes?"

Kero took in a deep breath, and then asked slowly "Do you have any cake?"

"...Cake?" Jack repeated blankly.

"Yeah man! I haven't had a piece of cake in years!" Loosing all seriousness, Kero seemed to sparkle. "Or-or maybe some pudding? How about some candies? It doesn't have to be cake-"

Watching the rambling, floating guardian, Jack could only hang his head in his hands.

 _'I got rid of a vengeful, spiteful spirit, and instead got a glutenous, happy-go-lucky guardian animal of some kind...'_ Jack peeked up to see Kero waxing poetry about all the different sweets there are.

 _'I don't know which is worse. At least Wuya couldn't eat me out of the mansion even in her physical body!'_

 ** _-End Chapter._**

 _The first meeting between Kero and Jack!_

 _Jack still very much wants to die, yet doesn't want to deal with his abusers and bullies from the life he had lived before going back in time. So, he took another rout to get what he wants. But, although he doesn't know it, he'll still see and interact with the Xiaolin and Heylin gangs later on._

 _Like stated up above, I made up the reasons for Sakura doing what she did. I also fudged up her timeline to make it fit in with the story. If you do not like this, there are other stories you can go read. But, I had to change things to make them fit in with the world I am building._

 _I took facts from different anime's, manga, cartoons, and even real life for the headcanons for the magic that Kero explained. But, not all of it is real or canon - please remember that._

 _Jack does have magic in this story if that isn't obvious, and there are reasons for why it is so much now. But, that'll be explained later on in the story._

 _In the next chapter, there will be more explanations, as well as some magic!_


	4. You're A Cardcaptor, Jack

_Jack will be using the Staff of Dreams, the staff that Sakura is using in_ _'Cardcaptor Sakura Clear Card'_ _, only in different colors. There is a reason for the different colors too, but that's all in the chapter as well as future chapters._

 _Now, I'm still not sure if this will become a massive crossover or anything like that, but no matter what, there will be cameos and hints to other anime/manga/cartoons/fandoms in here. They can be subtle and not, but they will be in here no matter if this becomes a huge crossover story - it also leaves me space to actually add them into the story if I do go with it, making sure it just doesn't come out of nowhere unless it's supposed to. I just wanted everyone to know so that no one is asking if a certain cartoon/anime/manga or whatever will be showing up because of the cameo, mention or hint to it._

 _The answer is, I don't know yet. Still debating on if I will add more to the crossover or not. We'll see as the story goes on._

 _ **-Chapter Start-**_

" _Swho gwood~_ " Kero gushed out, mouth full of cake.

Huffing out in amusement, Jack glanced to the robot floating at his side. "Thank you, Homebot-12, that'll be all."

The robot gave a mechanical hum in reply, floating out of the bedroom with no more words needed.

After agreeing to being the next Cardcaptor, Jack had called in one of his Homebots to make and bring up some sweets for Kero - Jack, himself, not feeling hungry decided to wait until it was time for him to eat his next meal. He never was hungry anymore anyways. Seeing Kero's reaction to his robot had been great. The guardian of the book had thought that it was magic at first, but then somehow thought that it was like an anime after Jack had explained to him that he had built the robots himself with science, not magic.

Once that was done, Jack had settled down in the desk chair, watching Kero eat sweet after sweet on his desk - the book right by him.

 _'I left one war, only to find a new one to die in.'_ Jack laughed mentally at it all, his face neutral. _'Seems I was never allowed to have a normal life.'_

"Ah~!" Jack glanced over to see Kero lounging on the desk, surrounded by wrappers, plates and dishes. All of them empty. "That hit the spot!"

 _'Definitely going to eat me out of the mansion.'_ Jack deadpanned, sweat dropping at it all.

Clearing his throat, Jack waited until he had Kero's attention.

"I have a few questions about this whole 'capturing the cards' situation." Jack raised a brow, glancing to the Sakura Book. "First and most important question; How the hell am I going to be 'capturing' them." Mentally, Jack prayed that it was nothing like a Showdown.

Although, now thinking about it, he could have easily won the Showdowns now, or if he thought harder on it back then. Really, there is _no limitation_ to what a Showdown is or can be, only that the person who issues it gets to name it. Jack could say "Whoever is wearing a trench coat is the winner" for a easy win, because he would be the only one wearing a trench coat. Or, if he wanted to get darker and cause harm, even if it meant loosing, he could issue the challenge of "Whoever saws/cuts their own arm off wins".

Dark, sure. Not playing it fair? Hell yes. But damn, would it have been an easy win. The best part is while the Monks would know that they can issues challenges like that after the first few times Jack does it, they wouldn't be able to issue the darker ones because of the principles they have to follow. Embarrassing challenges, maybe. Deadly, no. So, even while the issue the more simple but effect ones, Jack could have kept doing the darker ones, letting them win, and eventually just cripple them all or slowly kill them.

There's also the case of after they win the Showdown, that doesn't mean you can't fight for it again. Jack has noticed that both sides of the war had this sense of fairness, like there was some uncertain rule that after someone wins a Showdown for a Wu, that fight is done and over. Even the Heylin side was like that. Why not just take it and still fight for it? While the other is bragging or walking off with the Wu with no worries, it'd be easy to do a sneak attack and just take the Wu. All's fair in love and war, right? Besides, Heylin side is supposed to have no rules at all - so why even listen to the Xiaolin or Showdown rules if there are any?

It doesn't make any sense, and besides, if they are rules that can't be broken no matter what - there are _loopholes_ for _everything_. Just need to find it and twist it to your advantage. And that's not even an evil thing to do, lawyers do it all the time along with other officials, so the - _quote_ \- 'good guys' - _unquote_ \- wouldn't be able to say anything on that front.

Too bad it's too late for those thoughts to be used or said aloud. The Monks and others are strangers to him now, and he's not going to get involved with the Wu this time. Shame, it would have been a nice revenge plan. He makes a mental note to write it down and put it in the vault for later. While he won't and can't do it, it's always nice to have it written down for the future.

Jack was shaken out of his thoughts when Kero gave a noise of realization.

"I knew I was forgetting something!" Kero laughed before floating up from where he sat, going to float over the Sakura Book. "I'm going to need you to stand up and go over there." Kero told Jack, pointing in front of him, a few feet away from the desk.

With a raised brow, Jack eventually shrugged and got up to so what was told of him. If whatever Kero plans to do kills him, then it'll all end fine. For Jack that is.

Once Jack was standing in place, Kero lost his grin and gained a serious gleam in his eyes.

Seeing Kero starting to emit a yellow glow, that feeling in the air once more - _it could very well be magic now that Jack thinks about it_ \- all Jack could do was twitch. When everything went dark, pitch black to the point to where the only things visible were Kero, the Sakura Book and Jack himself, with a magical glowing circle under him, Jack for a moment thought that it was all a trap. That this was all something to get him to agree to be a sacrifice or something along those lines.

 _'Well, I wanted to die anyway.'_ Jack mentally shrugged, face completely calm. _'If I die here, I die here.'_

Then, Kero started his chant.

"Key of the seal," Kero began, voice solemn. A small ball of light came from the lock, slowly moving to float in front of Jack. "this boy will carry out the sacred promise. His name is Jack."

Sifting, Jack made sure to stay where he stood as he looked to the ball of light, frowning slightly when he saw that there truly was a key in it. The details were hard to make out, because of the light surrounding it.

Kero pointed to the key, voice holding a commanding tone. "I command you to bestow him with your magical powers!"

Regret was the only thing Jack could feel once a bright, blinding light overtook everything. That small light that surrounded the key growing to take blind them all. He knew he shouldn't have put his face so close to the key, but his curiosity had been killing him - maybe literally now!

Flinching back, stumbling to back away, Jack raised his hands to cover his face, and more importantly, his eyes. Peeking through his fingers, eyes squinting from the harsh light, he could see the key growing into a small staff.

"Jack, take the staff!" Jack twitched at Kero's call.

 _'If you knew this was going to happen, why didn't you warn me?!'_ Jack's eye lid twitched as he reached out to take the staff. Slowly walking forward - _fighting because for some reason he could feel weight on him, pushing him back_ -, Jack reached out a hand once the staff was within arms reach - grasping the rod of the staff.

As soon as his hand grasped the staff, the light shrunk and went to where his hand was gripping the staff. The staff itself suddenly grew in length at his touch - almost making Jack drop it like a hot potato out of reflex.

"Yes!" Kero cheered at the sight of it before going on with his chant, a grin on his face. "I, Keroberos, name Jack, Cardcaptor!"

And just like that, the light and darkness went away. It was jarring.

Blinking, Jack had to wait a few minutes for his eyes to get used to the normal light in his bedroom.

"So, what do you think?" Kero smirked, rubbing the place where his nose is supposed to be. "It's the same design of Sakura's, but the colors are all you."

Moving, and with eyes finally able to see again - _'Thanks for the warning there, Kero'_ \- Jack looked to the staff he was holding in his hands.

The top part of the staff, first off, was _floating_ off the staff. Nothing was connecting it to the rod, it was just floating. Magic, Jack knew, he would never truly understand. The part floating off of the rod had eight points, four points longer than the others in a pattern. The color of it was a golden yellow. Inside of it, as it was hollowed out in the shape of a circle, were six small stars close to the yellow metal and one big star in the middle, all of them six pointed. The little stars were red, and the big star was white tipped with red - almost looking like it had been stained with blood.

Under the floating ring/stars/whatever the hell it is, was another piece of metal, looking like the top part of a diamond shape, that was also golden yellow. What was different where the two wings coming out of it - not attacked, but like the top part, it was _floating_. The wings were gray, not too dark but not too light either. Going down, next was a red orb or jewel under the metal, then another piece of metal that was the same color as the ones before it. The rod itself was black, going down until another piece of golden yellow metal, and the end of the rod was a another red jewel that ended in a blunted tip.

The staff itself wasn't as tall as him, but was much longer than the Monkey Staff. Not long enough to be considered a Bo Staff, but long enough to be a weapon if needed. It says a lot that Jack's mind immediately goes to the fact that the pointed ends on the ring of metal can easily do some damage - _'If I stab someone through the eyes with it hard enough, I could pierce the brain and kill them before they even know they're dead.'_ \- to someone if he truly wanted to do it.

All in all, it screamed _'Magic!'_ in ways that the Shen Gong Wu can't. You can't hid the fact that this is a magical staff in his hands.

"That there is the Sealing Wand, or Sealing Staff." Kero explained, flying over to Jack. "It's called the Staff of Dreams."

Kero watched Jack closely. The other teen's face was neutral, but he could see the curiosity and slight awe in his eyes, lightening up the shadows in them. During the whole time, Kero has noticed that Jack's face was usually deadpanned or in a neutral set - not happy, but not sad. But his eyes, those red eyes, showed a lot.

They were sad, they were tired, and they screamed for something that Kero couldn't see or understand. The way the teen walked, talked and stood painted a picture of tired strength - someone hanging on their last thread with all their might. It was as if he was carrying a weight that he wanted to get rid of.

The small guardian could see what Sakura was talking about now, at least a little. Now, if only Jack would give a _smile_...

"It is nice." Jack stated, forcing Kero out of his thoughts. Kero turned his attention back to the teen, who was looking the staff up and down.

"But, how do I use it, and does it stay a staff forever?" Jack asked, looking to Kero now. "Because this is going to be tough if I have to drag this around in public."

Although, no one really mention or did anything when a bunch of Monks and weird characters started running around the city, doing things normal people couldn't. So, there is a chance it would be pretty easy to just wing the staff around in a busy city in broad daylight with no one giving a crap - they might just think Jack is a cosplayer and shrug it off because he is a teen.

"When you want the staff to go back to it's sealed form, the key form, you just have to _want_ it to happen." Kero told him, flying around him with gesturing hands. "To release the seal on the key, to make it a staff once more, you just have to use the magical chant _"O Key that burns with the power of dreams, reveal your true nature before me, Release"_ and it should transform into a staff again." Kero stopped right in front of Jack, hands at his hips. "But, after some time, getting used to and familiar with the staff and it's magic, you should only have to call out _"Release"_ and want it to unseal into a staff."

"Seems simple enough." Jack hummed, looking down to the staff in his hands. He had expected something much harder. But, then again, the Wu worked with only calling out it's name.

"Yeah, it is!" Kero agreed with a happy grin. "Now, for the Cards, you just have to pick one, call it out with a chant as well and give it a command. Later, like with the staff and key, the more used to it all, the more your magic grows and gets familiar with it all, the less you have to use the chant." Kero laughed lightly. "For example; _"Bubbles, give this person a bath! Bubbles, Release and Dispel!"_. You have to say the name of the card, the command, and then _"Release and Dispel"_. Just make sure to hit the card with your staff as you do it, unsealing the card's power for that command. Not using the staff takes more energy, especially for the more powerful cards."

 _'That explains why I was able to use the Bubbles card.'_ Jack lightly nodded to show that he understood. Walking to his desk, with Kero flying after him, Jack gently got the cards out to look at them.

There was The Bubbles of course, but there were also four more.

One was called _'The Sword'_. The picture was of a sword in midair, locked and chained in place by a punch of chains. Another was _'The Shield'_ that looked like a wing with a red jewel in it, also chained up with chains. It looked like those two were a pair that went together.

After that was _'The Fly'_. The picture was of a large bid with huge wings wrapped around it. The last one was called _'The Firey'_. A young boy with fire for hair and wings, with large ears and eyes closed greeted him on the card. The boy in the card also had a red headband with a red jewel on it.

They were all colored in shades of pinks and some yellow in it, with a few random colors thrown in some. All in all, they were well done and pretty cards, that much Jack can admit to. He can also feel a thump in them all, as if they had heartbeats. _Freaky_. Kind of cool, but freaky.

Good thing Jack is used to freaky things. Hell, he's _created_ some freaky things.

"These are the Cards that Sakura was able to seal within the book for you." Kero beamed, floating up so that he was right over Jack's shoulder. It made the teen twitch - and reminding him of another floating/flying creature that haunted his steps for years. "The Sword and Shield are self explanatory. The Sword transforms the staff into a sword for you to use. The Shield makes a shield come out - one that can be as big as you need it to be. The Fly gives you wings to fly with. The Firey calls out the spirit for you to command, he can control and summon fire for you to use. And you already know what The Bubbles can do - she makes bubbles. All the cards do different things, even if some are similar."

"And just how do we find the other cards?" Lowering the cards, Jack turned his head to look at Kero in question. "Can you sense them or something?"

"I can sense them, but only in a general direction." Kero frowned in worry. "And only when I'm near it will I will be able to tell it's a Sakura Card..."

Jack sighed, looking to the cards once more. "I'll just have to build a tracker then."

Eyes going wide in shock, Kero looked up at Jack with huge eyes. "You can do that?!"

"Sure." Jack shrugged, recalling how he had once built a tracker for the Shen Gong Wu because of Wuya abandoning him. "I just need to build something that is locked onto the cards's magical signature. Once one activates, it'll be able to track it as long as it is on the planet. It'll take some time to build it and calibrate it, but it's possible for me to make."

Kero thought back to a certain boy, one named Syaoran Li, who had a magical compass that could track down the Cards. he never once thought that science could be used to track down magical items though - or that it was possible to mix the two together. Times change though, the future every changing and making things once thought impossible, possible.

"Alright!" Jack jerked back at the sudden cheer made by the smaller creature. "Jack, we can do this! Repeat after me; We. Can. Do. This!"

"...We can do this?" It was more of a question than a repeat, but Kero would take it all the same.

"Now, let's make that tracker, eat some more cake and capture all those cards!"

 **-Jack's Lab, Hour Later-**

"Now, we wait five minutes, and we should be done with this part." Jack told Kero plainly, looking at the screen in front of him.

Right now, they were in a section of Jack's lab. In front of them was a clear room made out of blast and bullet proof glass, and they both stood in front of a bunch of screens displaying numbers and codes. One of the Sakura Cards was in the clear room - The Bubbles Card, and bubbles were coming alive while the Card glowed.

"This is a lot more waiting then I thought it would be..." Kero mumbled with a pout, crossing his arms.

"I have to get the readings from the Cards we have so that we can track the others." Jack sighed through his nose, running a hand through his hair. "I have to monitor the Cards when they are sealed, dormant, unsealed, and alone. We also have to compare them to one another just in case and to get a baseline. I also did the Staff, Book and the Key too, just in case. After I get all the readings, codes and facts, I can input it into a device to track the Cards through satellites. That way we can track a card no matter where in the world it is. After that, it's only the matter of if it will actually work."

Kero blinked up at teen before looking at all the equipment surrounding them. none of the numbers, letters and codes made any sense to him. The robots that floated around, carrying items, papers and so much more were made by the very one standing right by him - and he was also making a tracker through mostly non-magical means. Either times had changed drastically while Kero had been asleep or Jack was a genius. Just like Clow, only in different topics. The opposite of each spectrum actually, with magic being on one side and science on the other.

"That's amazing, Jack!" Kero brightly told the new Cardcaptor, only to get a shocking sight right after.

First, Jack flinched back as if struck, head jerking to look down at him with a lost and confused expression. It took a moment, but red eyes widened to dramatic degrees. Kero watched in slight awe as Jack lost his neutral expression, face slowly becoming red. The now red faced boy glanced away and looked like he was a second away from running away.

It was hard to compare the deadpanned face with the one he was looking at. It made Kero want to laugh. Sakura had freaked out once everything started, but Jack had seemed to just go through the motions, showing no real reaction to anything - but there were tells if you looked closely enough. Kero guesses that already knowing about the Shen Gong Wu, knowing about magic and that it is real, helped Jack keep a calm face and reaction to it all.

 _'It seems your not as unphased by everything as you'd like to show others.'_ Kero smiled, putting Jack out of misery by looking away and acting like nothing had happened. It was heartening to see that Jack was more than a empty face, but a awkward teen that could not take a complement. 'Nice to see you're not just some stick in the mud!'

It took a bit, but once Jack calmed his fast beating heart - _When was the last time someone, who he didn't create, said something nice to him or about him? And mean those kind words? He couldn't remember. It's been so long...he had started to think that all complements are lies, honeyed words that others use to make him soften up so that they can devour him whole._ \- he started to go back to work. Lifting his hand up, Jack looked to the key in his gloved hand with a critical eye.

The golden yellow, with five bumps on it, ring with the white star that was tainted at the ends with red, gray wings and small red orb key was something that amazed Jack. The teen counted himself as a 'Jack Of All Trades'. It was better to be the master of none rather than a master at only one in his mind. But magic was something he never had the chance to study at length. No one had ever told him anything that he wanted to know about magic, no one let him study it - as if they thought him too stupid, not worthy and all around not good enough to know more than the basics - _and even that is shaky_ \- of magic.

Magic seemed to be able to do anything with no rules, but Jack knew this wasn't the case. Everything had rules to it, even if those rules contradict each other and made no sense. There doesn't need to be rhyme or reason, it just has to be something it has to follow. And Jack knew for sure that there were some things that magic can never do - without a price. For Chase to have his dragon form and immortality, his true form, he had to eat that soup and give up his soul. Giving up his Xiaolin life forever and becoming _the_ Heylin. Wuya could do a lot, but it was limited unless she had something backing her up, like the Wu. The same goes with the Monks.

Yet, that was only scratching the surface. Now Jack had the knowledge that other branches of magic were real, and they either ran by their own separate rules or were separate things entirely. These cards, Sakura Cards, were similar in a way to the Wu, but only on a surface level. It was amazing to see just how magic can do, and just how different or the same it is to what he already knows.

Looking back to the readings on the screen, Jack could silently admit to himself that he was excited to see what magic could do, how it works.

 _How it'll kill him this time._

Jack couldn't wait to get started. Now, all he had to do was finish the tracker and it all can go. It can all start for his true and final end. He just had to let it play out, he didn't need to do anything. He's a failure. He's failed at everything - at being Heyling and at being Xiaolin. He was the reason he's side failed every time. The more he tried, the more and more he got hurt. And when he tried his hardest, just before he decided to give up, it killed him.

So, if he tries his best, the most hardest he has ever tried, to get all the Sakura Cards, that just means he'll die sooner rather than later. It's all the matter of waiting for it to come.

Jack just needs to be patient. Death is looking for him, it's near by. It'll come for him one day soon. It _has_ to. Cheating death like he did was not natural, there has to be a price for it. No Wu could be that powerful to do something like that without some kind of price - and Jack knew he would be the one paying for it. And that was fine. Offering his life is what he wants. It'll all come to head eventually. No one would miss him. He'd get it right this time.

The Grim Reaper is near, all he has to do is wait.

The corner of white lips tugged up, red eyes starting to glitter at the thought. Staring into the clear room, Jack knew that sooner or later, he'd get what he wants. He just has to play the game to his best ability and wait for his natural tendency to screw things up to come alive once more, and then it's just the matter of giving up.

 _'I wonder if it'll be painful the second time around.'_ Jack giddily thought to himself, trying to fight down the smile that wanted to come up. _'Maybe who or what will do me in will be more gentle? Or worse?'_

Glancing over, Kero smiled slightly at the excited energy coming from Jack. It was the little things. How Jack's eyes were lighter, how he was standing less rigidly. The little things and changes in Jack showed just how much Jack was having fun and looking forward to the future. He was so lucky to get a willing Cardcaptor.

 _-One that was more than willing to_ _ **die**_ _.-_

 _ **-End Chapter-**_

 _Here is the original key and staff from Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card - CCSCC for short._

Key: 57a0d1eb16d7358ea52620076ad94d

c9b

Staff: cardcaptor-sakura-clear-card-h

CardcaptorClearCard1

cardcaptor-sakura-clear-card-a

Sakura-Card-Captors-Clear-Card

 _It's hard to find just a full length picture of the staff, so I put more than one to give everyone the full details. Please keep in mind that Jack's staff, while the same design, is different colored for the most part._


End file.
